In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 042,709, filed on May 25, 1979, and entitled "Flat Cable and Installation Method", which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, there is disclosed a technique for connecting flat multiconductor cables. The specification of that copending application is incorporated into this specification by reference thereto herein.
Briefly, the method disclosed in that copending application involves overlapping a pair of flat multiconductor cables and then mechanically and electrically connecting the overlapping portions of the cables using metallic connectors which extend beyond the surface of at least one of the cables. Any connector which electrically connects two hot, i.e. electrically energized, conductors also becomes electrically energized and therefore potentially dangerous, inasmuch as an individual who touches the connector, either directly or indirectly, could receive a serious electric shock.
In order to electrically insulate the connectors, it has been proposed to cover them with a flat sheet of relatively flexible electric insulation. Because the cable is designed for undercarpet installation, it is undesirable to use a thick sheet of insulation which might, due to its thickness, create lumps in the carpet. However, if the thickness of the insulation is decreased to prevent the formation of lumps in the overlying carpet, the insulation is more susceptible to puncture or piercing by the relatively sharp edges of the connectors when the carpet above is walked on.
Pierced or punctured insulation results in the same potentially hazardous condition that exists when the connectors are not covered by any insulation whatsoever. Moreover, the piercing or puncturing of the insulation increases the possibility of eventual tracking or arcing between the partially exposed connectors.